The new plainswalker
by R.R.chris
Summary: This is a story of how a human planeswalker ignites his planeswalker spark. it is not a complete work. the intro is inspired by tom's diner sung suzanne vega. with an apperence from Jace Beleren **may not be entirly accurate with planeswalker lore for you MTG diehards**


It was a rainy day as I sit in the diner down the street. (Cliché, yes I know) As I call the waitress over to pour me some coffee I notice that she is distracted by something outside. I didn't pay it too much mind; I didn't find the rain that interesting. Upon a glance I noticed what was distracting the waitress. It was a woman standing in the rain.

She was in a red overcoat with a black umbrella. Her long black hair cascaded over shoulders. She stood looking at the diner. I didn't know why I was so interested in her but all I could really do was stare. The umbrella obscured her face so couldn't see her eyes or her face.

The rain was getting heavier so much that part of the street disappeared in the rain. The rain was so hard all that was left to see was a couple of buildings in the area closest to the diner. The woman in red seemed unfazed though. After two more minutes she finally decided to step off the curb. There were no cars on the road but even if there were I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have cared. She finished crossing the street and was now standing at the window next to my seat. I could finally see her face. She looked like a woman who stepped off a cover girl magazine.

She raised her umbrella to adjust her hair and her black skirt. Then she looks into the window. I don't know if she's looking into the dinner at me or at her reflection in the glass. With a wink she walks towards the door. Before she got to the door she closed her umbrella for some weird reason.

When she walked into the door of the diner she was dripping wet with the rain. The man behind the counter greeted her with a hardy hello like he would any other patron. Only he also said it was nice to see her again. Now why would he say that?

She motioned to my table as if she knew me. She might have I do own a big law firm company. I also advertise during the primetime night hours of TV. As she walked toward my table the only question in my head was: Who was this woman?

She sat down and after about a minute she decides to speak, "so you're the one I've heard so much about."

"Possibly depends on what you think you've heard about me," I retort. Honestly thinking that there couldn't a lot on me. I was an A student in high school and college, I traveled the world with the peace core, and I'm still married to my high school sweet heart and this year would be our 20th anniversary. Unlike most business men I've kept my nose clean and run a respectable business.

"I heard you were the guy to see about a certain type of power for my people," she said with snarky tone.

"Well who are your people? Secretaries?", dare I say it prostitutes.

"My people are not from your land. We come from a far of land that is on the verge of colliding with yours and starting an all-out war," she said. While she was saying that her eyes started to turn a deep red.

For some reason something didn't seem right about this situation. Maybe it was the red eyes that gave it away; or the fact that she was starting to lean over the table and bear her razor sharp fangs. Wait. Fangs? Red eyes? This has all the makings of a bad horror flick.

"Don't worry this won't take very long," she falsely assured. I had to find some way to not die. I started thinking what could kill a vampire. Fire! Now how was I going to set fire to this vampire in the middle of a rain storm?

At this point I was almost in full on panic mode. All I could do was wish that I just light things on fire with a snap of my fingers. Then before i almost black out from the stress of the situation I feel heat radiating in front of me. She was on fire! Somehow this creature spontaneously combusted and is now burning to death.

In a fit of panic and rage she crashes through the window into the rain to put out the flames but to no avail. The fire was not to be put out. It consumed her until there was nothing left of her. I still was in my seat baffled by what I saw.

Without paying my for my coffee I bolted out of the diner and ran into the rain. I ran until I could no longer see the diner. When I stopped running i tried to catch my breath and think about what the hell just happened. The more I thought about it the more it didn't make sense.

How could vampires even exist? How did she just burst into flames like that? How come there were no remains? No ash, no dust. Why me? What did she mean when she was "the one she was waiting for"?

"She meant that you are the one who can wield great power beyond any comprehension," a low voice rumbled from the mist in the rain. I couldn't help but listen for some reason I knew I could trust whoever was talking to me. "At first it's a bit confusing but over time you'll learn to control not only your powers but others as well."

"Who are you and why should I trust you," I shout at whoever was in the mist.

"I am like you and you are like me. We can wield immense power that only one in one billion could wield for their dimension," said the mysterious figure who has now materialized in front of me. He looked human but he looked ancient like he's seen things that would melt other humans' minds. He had long-ish black hair and was very fit for looking so old. He wore a blue robe that glowed with strange markings that didn't look like any kind of symbols from this earth.

"Who are you?!" I insisted.

"I am Jace, the mind sculptor," he finally introduces.

"Well mister Jace would you kindly explain to me what is this power that everyone speaks of," I calmly say now that I have my breath back.

"I will do you one better let me show you," he said as he started reaching for my forehead with glowing finger tips.

As soon as he touched my head all these images rush past my eyes in an instant. I saw creatures that I always thought were just myths. Images of centers, beasts that were as tall as skyscrapers, angels, demons, goblins, dragons all flew past me. Wait. Were there humans? Other humans? In a world with those weird creatures?

Jace's voice echoes in my mind "You live in a 'plain' your particular plain is just inhabited by humans." He showed me my home and city I live in. "But others live in places like these," the images blurs by and it comes to a horrible image of lava, brimstone and demons. Then an image of a large city flashes across my eyes and it had humans, creatures that range from small to extra-large and they were all sorts of colors. "Once you've fully awakened your plains walking power you can travel between all these different plains, learn new powers, and possibly rule multiple plains."

Is it true? Are there ways to see these other dimensions? Could I be this so called plains-walker?

"I know this is all new to you. Give it time you'll come into your powers," these were the last words Jace told me before he disappeared into the mist.


End file.
